Amiga
by Lxfan17
Summary: ¿por que konata esta enamrada de su "querida amiga"? yuri konata
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa pues aquí les dejo un fic de konata y kagami espero y les guste

Amiga

Capitulo 1- ¿Por qué tu?

Konata estaba encerrada en su habitación pensando una y otra vez en una situación nada agradable. "que es este maldito sentimiento" se pregunta a si misma mientras se tiraba ala cama algo confundida y estresada. No podría pasar esto, no podría estarse enamorando o si?

Aquella sonrisa, aquella voz, aquella chica.

-NO ¡- grito konata mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro. Ella no podría estarse enamorando de su amiga.. es imposible, además aunque lo hiciera, ella nunca le correspondería, seria. un amor que nunca se hará realidad.

Se paso la mano por el cabello y se levanto para buscar un vaso con agua

Entro ala cocina y bebió un sorbo para tranquilizarse

-¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué tu?- susurro con la mirada perdida

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular.

Fue hacia el y contesto su llamada

-¿diga?

-konata, soy tsukasa

-oh, hola

-oye ¿vendrás ala fiesta de kagami verdad?. Al oír ese nombre se estremeció.. kagami..

-si- dijo secamente

-bien, entonces te veo en la tarde, sayounara.

Fue lo ultimo que dijo y colgó. Dios la vida es injusta, iba a ser el cumpleaños de su querida "amiga" y no le tenia un buen regalo, además, no sabia si realmente ir ya que podría cometer una locura.

Volvió a su habitación y saco un libro de color azul, era un álbum de fotos. Empezó a ojearlo y eran fotos de cuando era pequeña, de su padre, de su madre cuando todavía vivía Y de sus amigas, pero mas adelante había una foto de su gran amiga y ella. La miro por varios minutos, la quito del álbum y la puso en un porta retrato al lado del buro de su cama.

No había duda alguna.. izumi konata estaba enamorada de un chica, y no cualquier chica, estaba enamorada de su amiga.

Y bien que les pareció?

Se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios jejeje bueno m boy dejen reviews bye ¡!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2- Regalo

Konata iba camino a casa de kagami para ir a su gran fiesta de cumpleaños.

Estaba algo nerviosa, no sabia como iba a reaccionar cuando le diera su regalo

-kona-chan- escucho que la llamaban, esta se volteo y era miyuki que se acercaba a ella

-hola miyuki-chan- le saludo

-vas camino a casa de kagami ¿no es así?-

-si, tu también ¿no?-

.si, me alegra verte encontrado ya que no quería irme sola-

-que bien- fue lo único que la peli azul le contesto

Todo el camino fue en silencio, miyuki observo a konata y noto que estaba algo seria. "ella no es así" pensó. -¿Qué le regalaras a kagami?-pregunto para sacar algo de conversación

Konata la miro por unos segundos hasta que por fin contesto con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

-es un secreto- susurro

Miyuki se extraño así que no decidió decir nada mas

****************************************************************

-Bienvenidas ¡- dijo tsukasa amablemente mientras las invitaba a pasar

-kagami no tarde en bajar, esta en su habitación-

Estas solo asintieron y empezaron a platicar cosas sobre la escuela y que es lo que habían hecho el día de ayer. Empezaron a llegar mas amigos de kagami y pusieron algo de música. Tsukasa trajo algunos bocadillos y después de unos minutos por fin la cumpleañera decidió bajar.

-hola chicos- saludo alegremente.

Konata quedo hipnotizada con su belleza, pues llevaba puesta una blusa negra con una corbatita roja, una falda del mismo color que la corbata y unas zapatillas negras.

-Felicidades!- exclamo miyuki mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba su abrazo.

Todos empezaron a hacer lo mismo pero cuando fue el turno de konata, kagami se dio cuenta que estaba temblando..¿acaso estaba nerviosa?

-oye ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto

-si, feliz cumpleaños- le susurro en el oído

Esta se estremeció y se aparto de ella lentamente.

Estaba sonrojada "¿pero que diablos le pasa a esta chica?" pensó kagami

Después de unas horas la fiesta llego a su fin y todos empezaron a marcharse

Kagami se despedía de todos cuando cerro la puerta de tras suyo, se dio cuanta que konata seguía ahí sin decir ninguna palabra. Tenia la mirada en el piso hasta que kagami la saco de sus pensamientos.

-hey, has estado muy rara este día ¿Qué te sucede?-

-kagami,¿ puedo darte ya tu regalo?-

-eh! ¿mi regalo?

-si, puede que cuando te lo de me dejes de hablar pero ya lo he decidido y quiero dártelo-

- ¿no es una de tus bromas verdad?- dijo kagami amenazándola con un dedo

-No

-de acuerdo

-Bien entonces, cierra tus ojos-

La cumpleañera los cerro pero estaba algo nerviosa "¿me pregunto que esta tramando?" se dijo asi misma. Después sintió algo suave, cálido y húmedo en sus labios. Abrió los ojos como platos y no pudo creer lo que estaba pasando

Konata le había dado un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios

Después se separaron y se quedaron mirando por unos segundos.

-feliz cumpleaños- fue lo único que le dijo, se dirigió a la salida y se fue.

Holaaaa pues aki les dejo este cap jejeje

Bueno me boy

La verdad no me siento muy bien, dejen reviews bye ¡


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3- confusión

feliz cumpleaños- fue lo único que le dijo, se dirigió a la salida y se fue.

Kagami quedo sorprendida, su cabeza daba vueltas y se le venían las imágenes una y otra vez.

Puso sus dedos sobre sus labios mientras susurraba el nombre de "konata"

¿pero que demonios le pasaba a esa chica? ¿Cómo se atreve a besarla?

-onee-sama sigues ahí?- pregunto tsukasa entrando a la sala

-eh? Si es que konata se acaba de ir- dijo algo sonrojada al acordarse de ella

-bueno me iré a dormir oyasumi-nasai-

-oyasumi-

***********************************************************

-idiota, idiota, idiota-gritaba konata mientras entraba a su habitación enfurecida

Ahora kagami se enojaría con ella y jamás la volvería a ver o peor aun, jamás le volvería a hablar

Se paso la mano por el pelo. Dios había hecho una tontería y una muy grande

Quiso llamarla pero los nervios se le vinieron encima, pero también quería saber como reaccionaria kagami así que tomo el teléfono y la llamo

Pasaron unos timbrazos y contesto

-diga?-

-hola kagami-

-ehh hola.. – dijo algo nerviosa

-oye lo de hoy.. perdóname entiendo que no quieras verme nunca mas pero..

-si que estas loca ¿ como se te acurre haberme besado?

-lo siento, pero es que me gustas mucho, se que nuestros gustos son muy diferentes pero aun así no quiero perder tu amistad

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que kagami por fin cedió

-esta bien pero no hagas algo estúpido otra vez-

-de acuerdo-

-bueno te veo mañana, cuídate

-bye- fue lo único que dijo y colgó.

"Bueno por lo menos no estaba enojada con ella." Pensó konata

Kagami soltó el teléfono y se quedo pensando. Ella no le gustaban las chicas pero entonces, ¿Por qué le había gustado tanto el beso que su amiga le había dado?

-konata Baka!- susurro algo enojada

Ahora estaba indecisa y ya no sabia ni que pensar.. estaba confundida

Holaaaaa perdón por la tardanza pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer jeje

Gracias por sus reviews tratare de mejorarlo lo prometo

Bueno bye se cuidan ¡


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4- ¿que hacer?

Desde aquella vez de su cumpleaños kagami seguia confundida. Queria hablar con alguien o mas bien nesecitaba hablar con alguien y obviamente, no le contaria a su hermana tsukasa ¿Qué pensaria despues ella?, asi que penso en miyuki. Ella podria guardar el secreto y hasta darle algun consejo.

Tomo su celular y llamo a miyuki.

-hola kagami ¿Qué pasa?

-hola miyuki…oye ¿estas ocupada?

-para nada, ¿Qué sucede?

-¿podrias venir a mi casa?, nesecito hablar contigo-

-de acuerdo, espero y no sea nada malo pero voy para alla-

Despues de unos minutos llego miyuki y se dirigio ala habitacion de kagami

-gracias por venir- dijo esta algo nerviosa

-¿de que querias hablarme?-

Kagami se dirigio ala puerta de su habitacion y la abrio un poco mirando si no habia nadie ahí. Sobre todo tsukasa ya que sus padres no se encontraban. Cuando se aseguro que no habia nadie por ahí se volvio con miyuki y hablo en un susurro.

-en la fiesta de mi cumpleaños…despues de que todos se fueron, konata me beso-

-¿encerio?- kagami solo asintio

-pero…ustesdes ¿solamente son amigas no?, desde hace musho tiempo-

-si lo se, pero al parecer le gusto y no se que hacer me tiene tan confundia-

-¿te gusta ella?-

-no lo se, nunca la habia visto de otra manera, solo como una amiga-

-pues deberia de pensarlo kagami, ¿o sera que estas enamorada de otra persona?

-No no lo estoy, o puede que si-

- ¿a que te refieres?-

-habia un chico en la escuela que me gustaba mucho-

-ya veo, pues piensalo bien y si quieres estar con ese chico deberias de hablarle o si no dile a konata lo que sientes-

Kagami estaba realmente confundida, no sabia que hacer, pero tenia que darse cuenta de lo que hiba a ser.

-promete que no diras nada-

Miyuki miro algo extrañada a kagami y esta sonrio.

-lo prometo-

Holaaas despues de mucho tiempo me aparesco jajaja espero y les guste

Bye se kuidan ¡


End file.
